Encanto
| polarity = | rarity = Raro | autoDrops = auto }} Encanto es un mod que permite a Kavat Smeeta conceder un beneficio aleatorio a su dueño, indicado por un ícono especial al lado de la salud y escudo de su dueño. Estadísticas Lista de Beneficios Posibles La duración de los beneficios mostrados a continuación son de los mods cargados completamente. Como el ícono especial no especifíca qué beneficio a recibido el jugador, la única manera de saber qué beneficio está activo actualmente es viendo la duración del beneficio. Median time for buff occurence The median time m for one buff b to occur within a given range of buffs n , where t is the interval between the chance of a buff to occur, is calculated with this formula: m_{b} = \frac{n * t}{proc ~ chance} If we enter the values for a Rank 3 Charm we get: m_{b} = \frac{6 * 27s}{0.28} \approx 578.57s For one specific buff to occur the median time to wait is therefore a bit longer than 9 and a half minutes. Notas *The Orange critical hit chance buff can force weapons like the Seer with no critical Hit chance to orange critical Hit, but since this weapon has no innate critical damage multiplier, the damage will remain the same. *The Orange critical hit chance buff sets critical chance to 200%, and on melee, it applies before Acometida de sangre. This means that using Acometida de sangre will cause the 200% critical hit chance to be multiplied with the combo counter, allowing the critical hit chance to scale up very quickly. *The Rare Resource buff can spawn Cristal de Argón drops. *The Double Pickups and Affinity buff can proc and be followed by a Rare Resource buff, doubling the amount of resources that are generated by the Smeeta Kavat. *Buffs are stackable, they do not overwrite the first buff (only the icon will be replaced with the new buff icon). 2 times or more Doubled Pickup/Affinity is possible, and the buff is multiplicative (2x>4x>8x>16x>etc.). *With Doubled Pickup/Affinity, Affinity Pickups are 4x multiplied (Because both multipiers affect them). Double affinity only applies once (think of it as the final multiplier that is applied at the very end). **The Doubled Pickups bonuses can also increase the amount of Kuva o Vestigios del Vacío rewarded, but only before the player receives them. Errores *Sometimes, Warframe powers are unaffected by the critical chance buff. *While using Ivara and the Reload buff activates, the player can fire the Arco de Artemisa as if it had no draw time. *At random times the mod will stop working for the rest of the mission. *If your Smeeta dies while a buff is active, it is possible to have it permanently for the mission. (Infinite Insta Reload) Historial de actualizaciones *(unlisted) Charm will now briefly display in the HUD the type of buff obtained. *Fixed Smeeta’s Charm cooldown being removed if you were to Revive or be Revived. *Smeeta Kavat’s Charm Critical Chance and Energy recharge Buffs no longer apply to Operators. *Fixes towards Smeeta Charm buffs not consistently applying to the Operator. *Operators are now affected by the Smeeta Kavat Mischief/Charm buffs. *Fixed Smeeta’s Charm precept buff giving Bows an unintended insane Fire Rate. *Fixed Smeeta's Charm ‘Doubled Pickups and Affinity’ buff not working as intended and doubling a number of things that were unintended. It now properly doubles pickups: Resource, Health, Energy, Affinity, Credit and Ammo (previously it would). *Changed Smeeta's Charm ability, specifically the Resource related Charm, to give a single Resource pickup rather than a random stack of resources that may not be the appropriate size for the chosen Resource type. *Fixed an exploit with Smeeta's Charm ability. *Añadido. }} en:Charm Categoría:Encanto Categoría:Mods de Kavat Categoría:Mods de Kavat Smeeta Categoría:Mods de Smeeta Categoría:Mods Raros Categoría:Mods Raros de Kavat Categoría:Mods Raros de Smeeta Categoría:Mods Raros de Compañero Categoría:Mods Raros de Compañeros Categoría:Mods Raros de Kavat Smeeta Categoría:Mod de compañero